


Christmas Day on PWP-3XLS

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Shipmas2020 [6]
Category: Legend (TV 1995), Stargate SG-1, Wormhole X-treme
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Written for #Shipmas 2020.All he was trying to do was write something smutty. It was painfully obvious from the prompt.But he might need to se a dentist it turned out so sweet.
Relationships: Nick Marlow | Colonel Danning/Yolanda Reese | Stacey Monroe, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Shipmas2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063742
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Christmas Day on PWP-3XLS

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so people who don't know....  
> I have a huge head canon that Ernest Pratt in the TV show 'Legend' (also played by RDA) is Jack's great grand father. So alothough I've marked it as being part of the 'Legend' fandom, its through that. You don't need to have seen Legend in order to enjoy it, but god damn it if you haven't watched it you need to (head to RDA's website, last time I check it was ALL on there!)  
> Italics in this story is written down on the computer screen, or being written on a computer.  
> Oh and the series has no first name for Colonel Dannings or Dr Lavant, So I had to make them up. If someone knows them tell me I know I could be wrong on this!

_ Her tongue swept her bottom lip just before her teeth sunk into the corner. She could feel herself salivating at his desire… for her!  _

_ It was then the phone rang out and the young Major jumped slightly at the interruption and without thinking, she reached for the phone. _

_ "No! What are you doing?" Danning hissed at her. _

_ "Monroe." She answered automatically then shrugged ‘sorry’ at him.  _

_ "Hey Stacy." A cheerful voice came over the phone. _

_ "Will?" She asked. _

_ "Yah, it's me. Are you busy?" Dr William Lavant replied. _

_ "Actually yes." _

_ "You doing reports tonight?" William  _

_ "Oh, yeah!" She smiled. "All ready to report." _

_ "Really?" He whined, "Am I going to have to ask Jonny to tell you to get a life again?"  _

_ "It’s him I'm doing it for." _

_ He gave out a huff. "Which planet? At least tell me that." He asked her. _

_ "PWP-3XL."  _

_ There was a noticeable pause on the line before he replied. "Was that the one with the huge meat dishes? The – um -- the -- um -- one which was like a huge sausage?" _

_ "Oh yah!" Stacy answered huskily, watching her lover’s reaction. "Huge, meaty, and sooo satisfying!"  _

_ He chuckled. "I hope you're phrasing it differently in that report. That almost sounds dirty."  _

_ "I'm sure when I give him it, he'll--" _

"Jack? Jack?!" He heard as his focus was snapped away from the computer 

"Hmm?" Jack said, turning his head to see Daniel and Sam standing at his office door. 

"What's got you so engrossed?" Daniel asked him, curiously.

"Oh, um, nothing, just typing up a report." He said with a little smirk around his lips.

Daniel looked at him suspiciously. "Okay. Which one?" He asked slowly.

"PWP-3XLS." Jack informed him which seemed to curb the curiosity of Daniel but piqued the interest of Sam.

He tried to look innocent and wondered if she knew the Fanfiction shorthand before dismissing the idea. When would she have the time for it?

"You coming for lunch?" Daniel asked him. Jack looked at Daniel and then at his laptop screen. Sighing deeply, he selected all the words he had written and deleted them.

"Sure." He agreed, getting up and closing the lid of his laptop.

* * *

_ "Take it off." He commanded her. His voice was low but firm. _

_ Jon watched as she slowly started to strip, starting with her t shirt, revealing to him her lacy black bra and a very toned and flat stomach. _

_ He leaned into her and looked down at her darkly. "That’s not standard issue,  _ **_Major_ ** _ ," He told her, emphasizing her rank. "I should write you up on uniform violation."  _

_ She bit her lip seductively before she wrapped her arms around him. "Is there a way around it,  _ **_sir_ ** _?" She asked, purring the honorific. _

_ "Take them off immediately and I'll forgive it." Again, ordering her to do so. _

_ She immediately snapped off the offending bra and dropped it on the floor before slipping off her panties. She stood in front of him, completely naked. _

_ She watched as he slipped off his trousers and boxers in one go before he grabbed her and brought her closer to him. The sight of his masculinity took her breath away. He pressed his lips to the curve of her neck as his hand started to lightly caress the side of her body. His other hand slid down further. His fingers slipped inside her warm and wet pussy and he growled in anticipation feeling himself harden. Quickly, he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He lay her down and slowly climbed on top of her. _

_ "I'm going to make you scream my name." He whispered as his fingers returned to her pussy, the wetness easily allowing him to inside again. "Come for me." He growled. _

_ She froze as the intensity of his ministrations was overwhelming her sense. His free hand came up and stroked her face gently, calming her body and mind.  _

_ Their eyes met and their whole worlds melted into one. Yes, they were on alien planet and under the influence of some drug (again), but it was at that moment they realized that they were also soulmates. _

_ She relaxed in his arms, relishing in the attention of her lover as her body instinctively followed the rhythm his fingers were playing for her. When he heard her pant, he quickly flipped over, switching positions. He replaced his fingers with his now full and stretched cock.  _

_ "Oh God! Oh God, you're so big!" She squealed as she rode him hard. "Yes! Yes! YES!"  _

_ He watched as she rode herself on him to oblivion, her screams could be heard far and wide. He thought it was funny after all this was PWP-3XLS, and this is exactly what this was! _

"Sir?" Her voice snapped him out of his dream world. 

Jack looked up from his laptop and saw his Second standing a few feet from his desk. He hadn’t realized she was there. He took a moment or two to regain control. His heart was racing so fast and his breath was so short that he was amazed when he managed to answer. "Carter, what can I do for you?" 

"Just my report on the naquadria mines on P3N, sir." She told him, holding the file folder up slightly.

"Sure, just leave it there, Carter." He gestured in the direction of a clear spot on his desk.

Sam did so and walked towards his office door. Just before crossing the threshold to the hallway, she turned back and asked, her voice concerned. "Sir, are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Oh, umm--" he said, feeling painfully big as he sits stiffly at his desk. "Bad sushi for lunch."

"I warned you not to buy a day-old sushi from a gas station." She told him.

"Yah." He nodded. "Just finishing off my notes for PWP-3Xls."

He could see her curiosity surface again before she quickly masked it. "Weren't you working on that last week too, sir?" She asked him.

He nodded. "There's a lot to write."

"Right." She said slowly. "I'll leave you to it then."

Jack watched as she left the room then looked at his computer screen and sighed. "She'd never be seduced by that." Before hitting 'select all' then 'delete'.

* * *

Sam only thought of it again two days late when she was alone at home on some downtime. She remembered her initial impression and opened her search engine.

She started with what she knew. PWP-3XLS. There were no results. She frowned a little, moving her mouse, she clicked into her search box, deleted her first entry and simply typed in 'PWP'. She looked pleased with herself as more results showed up this time. She clicked on the first link and began to read.

" _ PWP is the term that media fandom uses to describe short erotic stories without much lead-in, if any at all. "PWP" stood for "Plot? What Plot?", and the connotation was that the reader was so turned on by the story that they did not notice if there was an action plot involved; or that instead of a plot, sex is the entire point of the story _ ."

Her eyebrows raised surprised, but she was intrigued. 

"It can't be -- can it?" So, she pressed the back button and amended the search.

'PWP-3XLS Fanfiction.'

Her mouth dropped when the search engine returned one item.

Christmas Day on PWP-3XLS by EPratt. 

Her eyebrows quirked, recognizing the name, of course. Ernest Pratt was a Legend, much like his books and her commanding officer’s Great-Great-Grandfather. A thought came to her suddenly. EPratt could only be him! She clicked on the link and opened the page, which brought her to a story on a fanfiction site.

_ Under the heading read the Authors Note: _

_ This was meant to be PWP. I mean how could I not with a planet name like that! But it ended up *shudders* sweet.  _

_ For the woman who is really Stacy Monroe -- at least to me.  _

_ "Report, Monroe." Jon said, leaning against the DHD, looking bored. _

_ "It’s broken." She sighed. "I don't think I can fix it fast and a lot of it is just waiting. It’s like it’s charging." _

_ He huffed a little, looking around. "Can we leave it to charge on its own? Find somewhere we can defend a little better than the front of the gate?"  _

_ "Yeah, it should be fine. It should take about 16 hours to charge." _

_ "Sixteen!" He exclaimed in shock. "Oh geesh, Monroe, I'm sorry. That's most of Christmas."  _

_ She stood up and shook her head. "That’s okay, Sir, my plans were a bowl of soup and a present I'm pretty sure are towels from my brother." _

_ "No one to share it with?" _

_ "Just me." She shrugged.  _

_ He watched her silently for a minute before he told her. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me."  _

_ "Don't be sorry. I'm not." She assured him.  _

_ "I'll find us someplace to settle for the night." He told her. _

_ "Yes sir." _

This had Sam's interest piqued. It certainly seemed like the kind of mess they'd get into alone together.

_ "Camp all set up?" She asked him when he returned to collect her. _

_ "Yeah, not far this way." He told her, holding his hand out to help her stand. As soon as she was upright, he dropped his hand, knowing that longer contact was against the frat regs. They walked silently side-by-side until they came to the campsite. "I'm just glad I was the one carrying the supplies today and not  _ Will _." _

_ "I still don't understand what caused it to shut down mid-wormhole." She huffed, sitting opposite him.  _

_ "Well, we didn't know about the second gate that time with Antarctica." He reminded her. "At least now we always know to try another address before assuming the worse now." _

_ She chuckled. "True, and at least we were not mid-stream in the wormhole." _

_ "Or not trapped as energy in the wormhole." He countered. _

_ "Or trapped in extreme temperatures." She observed. _

_ "Ya see? There are worse positions to be in." _

Sitting on her couch, with a tea in her hand, Sam continued to read the latest story. He had written it in such a way that it was breaking her heart. Of course, she was only one of two people who actually knew the truth of what happened on the planet. The creators of  _ Wormhole Xtreme _ didn't. He had written this -- as if it were them. She continued to read.

_ The sun had set, and they watched as two moons held in the sky, lighting the surface with their reflective glow. The cool night air setting in around the two of them as they sat close together, next to the fire, drinking coffee.  _

_ "It's beautiful." She said, staring at the night sky. _

_ "That it is." He replied but his eyes were focussed on her.  _

_ She turned to look at him and blushed endearingly when she saw that Jon was referring to her. "You know we can't." She reminded him carefully.  _

_ "I know--" he whispered to her. "It's just hard." He admitted.  _

_ She shuffled closer to him. His arm went around her shoulders as her head rested on his. "I know."  _

_ "Because I care for you -- a lot more then I'm supposed to." _

Sam gasped. Her hand flying up to cover her mouth in surprise. His words exactly. God! Had anyone known the circumstances of any of this they would be completely busted! How had the Air Force not put two and two together! She clicked on the Author’s name to find that this wasn't his first story. 

She spent the next few days reading each of Epratt’s fanfictions on this site. Each one was a story between Colonel Jon Danning and Major Stacy Monroe and as she clicked through them, she saw a reoccurring pattern. Each one read like a love letter and, in each one, he mentioned a real-life Monroe. Every story always ended with Danning and Monroe together. She didn't think it was unreasonable to admit she could easily see herself as Monroe, and him as Danning. Some of the more graphic ones caused her not only to blush but also made her orgasm intensely, reaffirming her belief that would be very good together.

* * *

She was sitting in her lab, her computers on so if anyone passed her open doors, they could see she was working, but she was not concentrating on any of them. She was focussed on her laptop that she placed strategically between the two monitors. She clicked again on "Christmas Day on PWP- 3XLS" and scrolled to the last line where Danning admitted, " _ I wish this were real _ ." 

Was that him? The real him talking. Maybe she could find out. But how to ask without giving herself away.

"Hey, Carter!" He said, entering her lab. "Come on, let’s go to lunch!" 

She looked up, shaking her head. "I really have to get this done, sir." She objected as she clicked on her laptop and pulled up her last report.

He came over and looked at the report in front of her. "I thought you were working on this last night?" He asked her concerned that she had spent all night on it.

"Well, I started, sir, but then I started looking at some old mission reports."

"To help you write this one?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, um, no sir, this is your mission report for PWP-3XLS." She said, looking at her him nervously.

She saw him freeze in a way he’s done so often in the past, which she always thought was hilarious.

"Oh?" He asked her cautiously.

"Sounds nice there."

"It does?"

"Yeah, especially by the fire watching the two moons rise, I wish I could be there."

His eyes lifted and he looked at her. His brain working furiously. Did Carter figure it out? "Really?" He asked her amazed, to which she nodded. "You’re not mad, especially considering some of my -- um – other mission reports.”

She giggled, forgetting how that reaction always affected her CO, then she shrugged slightly and said, "Well, what happens on P3N1S3S, stays on P3N1S3S. Right?" She smiled.

"Right--" He nodded, before protesting. "It’s not--" He said, starting to defend himself but she said quickly, "That one was my favourite." She admitted.

"It was?" He grinned.

"Yeah, we got filthy." She grinned more.

"Yeah, we did." He said, a smile forming on his face.

"I might even leave comment on the mission report, if the author wanted--"

"Really?" He smiled more. "I'd like that." 

* * *

When Jack returned to his office, he unlocked his laptop and found an email message from the fanfiction site, saying someone had left a comment.

He clicked on the message to open it:

**_ASteele_ ** :  _ I've spent a while reading though your work. You have a natural talent. It must be genetic.  _

_ These read like love letters. You must really love your real-life Monroe. This one was really sweet. I especially loved what happened under the palm trees. _

He readily replied.

**_EPratt_ ** _ : They are, I suppose, love letters to her. I'm glad you've enjoyed them. Really, the palm trees, eh? Maybe there can a second part to PWP-3XLS, which is a bit more PWP?... _

She smiled when she saw his reply. Oh, two could play at this game and it was on!

**_ASteele_ ** _ : Yes please;) _


End file.
